The invention relates to an intermittent data recording device used for intermittent recording of input information such as video signals and so on, an intermittent data recording control device, a method of recording intermittent data and a method of controlling recording intermittent data in a surveillance video recording device and so on.
In these years, a surveillance video recording device is used for a security reason in places where, for example, automatic teller machines (ATM) are placed. Such a surveillance video recording device is called a time-laps VTR as well and usually made to record video signals outputted form a surveillance video camera on a video tape intermittently by a VTR (video tape recorder). Further, in such a surveillance video recording device, a recording head is required to be rotated constantly so as to perform steady recording of intermittent data.
By the way, a surveillance video recording device of the related art as described above performs recording by shifting the video tape by a predetermined amount in every one field picture being recorded while constantly rotating a recording head to perform recording of intermittent data. As a result, operation of the device portion for shifting the video tape is frequently repeated while the head is rotating with constantly being in a contact with the video tape.
As described, there is a problem that burden on the device portion and the tape itself becomes heavy since operation for tape running is frequently repeated. Further, there is another problem that an abrasion of the head and burden on the tape itself becomes heavy since the head is rotating with constantly being in a contact with the video tape. For example, a total rotating time of the head reaches 8760 (365 daysxc3x9724 h) hours per year provided that the device is continuously used every day for one year (365 days). Accordingly, head exchange is required once a year on an average. Further, there is a problem that dropping of magnetic powder of the video tape occurs so that clog of the head tends to occur since the head is rotating with constantly being in a contact with the video tape.
Further, in the surveillance device of these days, there is such a case that a disk recording medium is used as a main recording medium instead of the video tape and data recorded on the disk recording medium is further to be backed up on the data recording medium which is used in DAT (digital audio tape recorder) and so on. However, in such a surveillance device, there is a problem that recording on the disk recording medium has to be interrupted during the back-up, so that surveillance can not be continued during the time.
The invention is designed to overcome the forgoing problems. It is an object to provide an intermittent data recording device, an intermittent data recording control device, a method of recording intermittent data and a method of controlling recording of intermittent data, which can lighten the burden to the device portion and the tape recording medium occurred through recording intermittent data.
The first intermittent data recording device of the invention comprises: first recording means for recording input information including intermittent data which is to be recorded on the tape recording medium on a predetermined recording medium; second recording means for recording intermittent data included in input information on a tape recording medium; and control means for controlling the first recording means and the second recording means to record input information on the first recording medium, and to transfer intermittent data included in a predetermined amount of input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium to be recorded on the tape recording medium, while making recording of input information continued when input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium reaches the predetermined amount.
The second intermittent data recording device of the invention comprises: first recording means for recording input information including intermittent data which is to be recorded on the tape recording medium on a first recording medium; second recording means for recording intermittent data included in the input information recorded on the first recording medium on a second recording medium; third recording means for recording intermittent data recorded on the second recording medium on the tape recording medium; and control means for controlling the first recording means, the second recording means and the third recording means to record input information on the first recording medium, and to transfer intermittent data included in a first predetermined amount of input information recorded on the first recording medium to be recorded on the second recording medium, while continuing recording of input information when input information recorded on the first recording medium reaches the first predetermined amount, and to transfer the second predetermined amount of intermittent data recorded on the second recording medium to be recorded on the tape recording medium when the intermittent data recorded on the second recording medium reaches the second predetermined amount.
The first intermittent data recording control device of the invention comprises: input information recording means for recording input information including intermittent data which is to be recorded on the tape recording medium on a predetermined recording medium; and control means for controlling the input information recording means and the tape recording device to record input information on the predetermined recording medium, and to transfer intermittent data included in the predetermined amount of input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium to be recorded on the tape recording medium, while continuing recording of the input information when the input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium reaches a predetermined amount.
The second intermittent data recording control device of the invention comprises: first recording means for recording input information including intermittent data which is to be recorded on the tape recording medium on a first recording medium; second recording means for recording intermittent data included in input information recorded on the first recording medium on a second recording medium; and control means for controlling the first recording means, the second recording means and the tape recording device to record input information on the first recording medium, and to transfer intermittent data included in a first predetermined amount of input information recorded on the first recording medium to be recorded on the second recording medium, while continuing recording of the input information when input information recorded on the first recording medium reaches the first predetermined amount, and to transfer the second predetermined amount of intermittent data recorded on the second recording medium to be recorded on the tape recording medium when intermittent data recorded on the second recording medium reaches the second predetermined amount.
The first method of recording intermittent data of the invention is to record input information including intermittent data which is to be recorded on the predetermined tape recording medium on a predetermined recording medium; and to transfer intermittent data included in a predetermined amount of input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium from the predetermined recording medium to the tape recording medium to record it, while continuing recording of the input information when input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium reaches a predetermined amount.
The second method of recording intermittent data of the invention is to record input information including intermittent data which is to be recorded on the predetermined tape recording medium on a first recording medium; to transfer intermittent data included in a first predetermined amount of input information recorded on the first recording medium from the first recording medium to a second recording medium to record it, while continuing recording of input information when input information recorded on the first recording medium reaches the first predetermined amount; and to transfer the second predetermined amount of intermittent recorded on the second recording medium from the second recording medium to a tape recording medium to record it, when intermittent data recorded on the second recording medium reaches the second predetermined amount.
The first method of controlling recording of intermittent data is to record input information including intermittent data which is to be recorded on the predetermined tape recording medium on a predetermined recording medium; and to transfer intermittent data included in a predetermined amount of input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium from the predetermined recording medium to the tape recording medium to record it, while continuing recording of the input information when input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium reaches a predetermined amount.
The second method of controlling recording of intermittent data is to record input information including intermittent data which is to be recorded on the predetermined tape recording medium on a first recording medium; to transfer intermittent data included in a first predetermined amount of input information recorded on the first recording medium from the first recording medium to a second recording medium to record it, while continuing recording of the input information when input information recorded on the first recording medium reaches the first predetermined amount; and to transfer intermittent data included in a second predetermined amount of input information recorded on the second recording medium from the second recording medium to a tape recording medium to record it, when input information recorded on the second recording medium reaches the second predetermined amount.
In the first intermittent data recording device or the first method of recording intermittent data of the invention, input information is recorded on a predetermined recording medium; and intermittent data included in a predetermined amount of input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium is transferred from the predetermined recording medium to the tape recording medium to be recorded, while recording of the input information is continued when input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium reaches a predetermined amount.
In the second intermittent data recording device or the second method of recording intermittent data of the invention, input information is recorded on a first recording medium; intermittent data included in a first predetermined amount of input information recorded on the first recording medium is transferred from the first recording medium to a second recording medium to be recorded, while recording of the input information is continued when input information recorded on the first recording medium reaches the first predetermined amount; and intermittent data included in a second predetermined amount of input information recorded on the second recording medium is transferred from the second recording medium to a tape recording medium to be recorded, when the input information recorded on the second recording medium reaches the second predetermined amount.
In the first intermittent data recording device or the first method of recording intermittent data of the invention, input information is recorded on a predetermined recording medium; and intermittent data included in a predetermined amount of input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium is transferred from the predetermined recording medium to the tape recording medium to be recorded, while recording of input information is continued when input information recorded on the predetermined recording medium reaches a predetermined amount.
In the second intermittent data recording device or the second method of recording intermittent data of the invention, input information is recorded on a first recording medium; intermittent data included in a first predetermined amount of input information recorded on the first recording medium is transferred from the first recording medium to a second recording medium to be recorded, while recording of input information is continued when input information recorded on the first recording medium reaches the first predetermined amount; and a second predetermined amount of intermittent data recorded on the second recording medium is transferred from the second recording medium to a tape recording medium to be recorded, when the intermittent data recorded on the second recording medium reaches the second predetermined amount.
Other objects, characters and advantages of the invention will be made evident in the following description.